UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR
by ladyvigee
Summary: 18 INCEST Mabel tiene un diario en donde escribe acerca como sucedieron las cosas, como sucedió el amor entre ella y su hermano, los celos, las envidias y las competencias que rodean aquel amor prohibido la historia comienza en el cap. donde cambian de cuerpos por la alfombra de la nueva habitación
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa que tal tiempo sin vernos jajaja en fin se que soy fanatica de Phineas y Ferb y las Power Girls, pero ahora también soy de Graviti Foolls así que si hice un finc para las anteriores cartoons , decidí que también lo haría con este…**

**Bueno en fin como siempre tengo que advertir que los personajes no son míos y que es un finc solo para mayores de edad, ya que contiene, sexo y palabras obscenas y altisonantes así que léanlo teniendo esto en cuenta **

**En fin solamente quería decir eso jajajaj nos vemos **

_Querido diario soy Mabel la forma en que todo fue muy extaño…todo comenzó un dia en la cabaña de mi tio …paso algo muy extraño… se que desde que llegue a Gravity Fall todo mi verano ha sido extraño pero esto rebaso los limites_

_Paso hace unos días…cuando Dipper se molesto de que realizará una pijamada con mis amigas…él…me dijo que necesitaba su propio espacio y yo dolida le respondí que igual yo… _

_Cuando le dijimos al tío Stan el nos dijo que no había cuartos disponibles y fui feliz por que… él…no se alejaría de mi tan fácil….sin embargo en ese momento fue cuando Soos (descubrió algo,_ _era un cuarto secreto, en cuanto llegamos a la habitación dipper quedo encantado por mudarse yo…solamente para atrasar esa mudanza decidí que yo…igual deseaba ese cuarto… y los dos estúpidamente peleamos por el _

_Diario…lo que paso después fue muy…muy extraño ya que estamos peleando en la alfombra que se encontraba en la habitación cuando repentinamente sentimos como que nos electrocutaban y cuando nos dimos cuenta habíamos….cambiado de cuerpo_

_Me asuste, me aterre, tenia tantas ganas de morirme y se que mi hermano igual paso por lo mismo, cuando llegamos a la conclusión de que nos había pasado dipper decidió que con mi cuerpo iba a lograr que mi tío no me diera el cuarto por lo que salió corriendo…cuando lo iba a perseguir mis agujetas o mejor dicho las de dipper estaban desabrochadas por lo que tuve que abrocharlas…sin embargo cuando termine de hacerlo mire mi reflejo en el espejo…observando a dipper…un poco curiosa me acerque más al espejo y toque el rostro de mi hermano…tan….lindo y guapo…(es la verdad diario)…, me quite la gorra y acaricié sus cabellos tan sedosos…acaricie un poco sus brazos y por último cerré los ojos…y aspire profundamente por la nariz su aroma…tan varonil…tan de él… sin embargo cuando volví abrir mis ojos estaba decidida a algo…yo no…quería…NO quería diario que el se fuera de la habitación así que…no lo dejaría ganar…_

_Cuando llegue a donde estaba dipper el ya estaba humillándome con mi tío así que yo igual comencé a humillarlo, para no hacerla de larga diario estuvimos todo el día haciendo los quehaceres de stan…estuvimos humillándonos…estuvimos compitiendo contra el otro _

_Sin embargo llego un momento diario…un momento que me atormento y fue que…que…yo…tenia que ir al baño…como iba a ir al baño estando en el cuerpo de mi hermano?..._

Oye dipper tenemos que hablar…

Si es para..que te dije la habitación…entonces estas perdiendo el tiempo Mabel…

No Dípper…no es eso…- dijo un poco sonrojado y desviando la mirada

Entonces que quieres?-

Tengo que ir al baño

Ante eso dipper se quedo de piedra y no pudo evitar sonrojarse…enojarse…y avergonzarse

NO…Mabel…NO PUEDES ES MI CUERPO

Lo se dipper pero enserio…tengo que ir al baño

NO PUEDES VERME SOY UN HOMBRE Y APARTE TU HERMANO

_Esas palabras diario…me lastimaron por que me hicieron volver a la realidad… de que éramos hermanos _

Y? enserio dipper tengo que ir…quieres que me orine en los pantalones…

NO

Entonces…?

Bien…yo…te acompañare

QUE…NO PODEMOS ENTRAR LOS DOS AL BAÑO que tal…si nos ven

Lose…pero…aun así…yo…

No mirare…

Que…

Solamente are del baño si…además es pipi

Ok…te esperare afuera y parecerá como que quiero usar el baño

Buena idea

_¡Hay diario!, eso fue…eso…fue…cuando llegamos el se quedo afuera y yo entre al baño…era la primera vez y la única que iba a orinar estando en el cuerpo de un hombre…estas de acuerdo….me pare enfrente del inodoro y levante la tapa…lentamente comencé a desabrocharme el botón y a bajar el cierre…solamente faltaba lo temeroso y era...era…sacar "eso" de ahí_

_Con mucho valor y cerrando los ojos lo toque…se sentía extraño…lentamente comencé a sacarlo y cuando por fin pudo estar afuera yo…simplemente decidí abrir los ojos y mirar hacia abajo_

_No pude evitar sonrojarme al ver el...el…pene de mi hermano…vaya... de hecho …nunca había visto uno…lentamente lo tome y comencé a orinar sin dejarlo de mirar…vaya que dipper a pesar de ser un centímetro más chico que yo…era muy grande en esa parte de su cuerpo o…era normal….estaba bien….hay diario no se… _

Mabel…Mabel…ya?- preguntaba dipper golpeando fuertemente la puerta

Oye…oye..cuidado…si Mabel.. hay cosas que solamente los hombres hacemos en el baño- decía su tío

Aahhh…si…tío …perdona...es que…dipper no se apura

Listo…-salía el mencionado del baño

Todo bien?

Si…

Bien … sentenció para tomar la mano de su hermana y llevarla corriendo a su habitación- dime que no lo viste- exigió..

Tranquilo dipper no..vi nada…-tenia que mentir como le iba a decir a su hermano que si vio su miembro

_Después de que le mentí a mi hermano…seguimos con nuestra discusión acerca del cuarto y cuando menos me di cuenta mis amigas habían regresado para la segunda pijamada que les había dicho, la verdad es que con ellas me divierto mucho_

_dipper logro engañar a mis amigas claro…con mi cuerpo fue fácil…pero aun así yo quería advertirles a ellas que yo no era ella, en esos momentos si no que yo..Era él…estaba tan metida observando lo que pasaba atrás de la puerta que no me di cuenta de que mi tío subía las escaleras y cuando me vio fue ATERRADOR…_

_Me hizo ir con el y me hablo acerca de los temas que ningún pre adolecente quiere escuchar, entre ellos el cambio físico del cuerpo, el sexo y otras cosas más, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el hecho acerca de la curiosidad…que es más fuerte en los hombres que en las mujeres el sentir la curiosidad del cuerpo contrario…_

_Después de que mi tío me robo la infancia paso algo que no quería…el cuarto…misterioso…se lo habían dado a dipper y yo ayude a que eso pasara…por un momento mi mundo se detuvo y pensé que…era lo mejor…que tal si dipper con todo lo que me conto mi tío llagaba a su limite… además…tarde o temprano eso tenia que pasar por que… yo… había escuchado a mi madre decir eso una vez.._

_Hay diario fue horrible lo que paso después…mi hermano puso en contra a mis amigas y bueno paso una locura divertida en el cuarto de…bueno que…gano dipper fue que entre mis amigas, mi hermano, pato el cerdo, Soos , el loco del pueblo , los oficiales y yo comenzamos a cambiar e intercambiar cuerpo hasta que por fin cada quien volvió al suyo y fue cuando…_

_Estaba decidida a darle el cuarto sin embargo…cuando le iba a entregar la llave…me arrepentí y comencé a correr no tenia ni la menor idea de a donde ir, y sabia que el me iba a alcanzar tarde o temprano y fue cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto…dipper se me fue encima y caí al suelo con el encima de mi…_

Mabel que haces?...te gane honestamente…- decía mientras trataba de recuperar la llave

POR QUE dime dipper por que te quieres cambiar de cuarto…cual es tu urgencia- decía con un poco de dolor Mabel- YA NO QUIERES…LIDIAR CONMIGO-aquella frase salió llorosa de su boca…acaso estaba a punto de llorar

Ante eso el mencionado simplemente desvió la mirada y detuvo sus movimientos

Yo…no quiero cambiarme- sentencio- a mi me gusta estar contigo pero tu…ya no disfrutas estar conmigo

Que?...dipper eso…es…mentira…

Lo es…por dios Mabel entonces por que siempre te la pasas con tus amigas…que hay de mi

Yo…

Antes éramos dos nos divertíamos infinitamente y ahora tus amigas…diablos…-decía mientras que ponía de pie- además Mabel es necesario…

Por que…

Por que…no se que me pasa yo…me siento…

Te sientes…sudoroso

Si…como lo sabes?

Dipper estas cambiando y…tu…sientes curiosidad verdad

Ante eso el mencionado simplemente se le quedo viendo a su hermana

Que…como lo sabes…Mabel que sucede…- decía un poco asustado y sonrojado mientras que poco a poco se hacia para atrás, con mucho miedo…de no poder controlarse

Tranquilo dipper yo… puedo ayudarte…- decía mientras que tomaba las manos de su hermano y las conducía temerosa a sus senos

Ante eso dipper se quedo sorprendido, mientras que sentía los pequeños pechos de su hermana….estaba avergonzado, estaba sonrojado y lo peor de todo es que estaba perdido…Mabel no debió haber hecho eso…y menos desde que el ha estado pensando impúdicamente en ella

Mabel…-susurro con un sonrisa mientras que comenzaba apretar los pechos de su hermana

Aaahhh…-gimió un poco de dolor

Aun están pequeños…pero crecerán…verdad…- sentencio mientras que ahora cambiaba de posiciones con su hermana y la dejaba acorralada en la pared

Dipper…yo…-decía un poco sonrojada mientras trataba de quitar las manos de su hermano, sin embargo este no se las permitía

Mabel...

Cuando hizo caso al llamado de su nombre sintió los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos en un beso ansioso por ser correspondido, sin embargo ella no estaba en esas condiciones, apenas podía asimilar las cosas, dipper la estaba besando se estaba llevando su primer beso y a un no quitaba sus manos de sus pechos

El sonido de golpes en la puerta los separo de inmediato

Mabel…todo esta bien?- preguntaron sus amigas

Si chicas…-decía mientras se dirigía a la puesta ya que estaba dispuesta abrirles a sus amigas sin embargo la mano de su gemelo detuvo su acto…-dip?

Córrelas

Que…

Dile que no estas de humor para la pijamada y que se vayan

_Cuando dipper me dijo aquello su voz sonaba dura…sonaba…ansiosa…sonaba excitante...me detuve un momento mientras veía como mi hermano tenia la cabeza agachada y su gorra tapaba su rostro_

_La voz de mi tío en mi cabeza cuando me estaba explicando acerca de los cambios del cuerpo me vino de inmediato _

"_mira dipper cuando nosotros los hombres nos sentimos excitados nuestro pene…se alza…se levanta…y bueno ya tienes 12 creo que ya debes saber eso pero es muy doloroso cuando esta levantado y no lo estimulas…cuando tengas pareja tu mujer lo podrá hacer pero si no pz tienes que masturbarte…para bajarte la excitación o en los peores de los casos tienes que meterte a bañar con agua muy, muy fría pero…no, no te lo recomiendo "_

_En ese momento baje la mirada hacia donde se encontraba esa parte de la anatomía de mi hermano y no pudo evitar sonrojarme y ponerme nerviosa al mirar un bulto en sus pantalones _

Abrí la puerta…y de reojo pude notar que mi hermano apretó fuertemente los puños y estaba a nada de echase a correr sin embargo…

Chicas lo siento…se que lo prometí pero….la verdad es que con todo esta locura yo…no me siento de ánimos así que creo que no hay pijamada

QUE pero si nos divertimos tanto ayer…como es posible que no quieras ahora Mabel

Lo siento candy pero por favor…yo quiero descansar

Bien…como quieras…vámonos candy

Y sin más mis amigas se fueron, cuando cerré la puerta camine hasta mi hermano y levante su mirada

Te dije que te iba a ayudar…y yo…en verdad quiero ayudarte

Mabel…-susurro mientras me llevaba a su hermana a su cama y se subía en ella sin aplastarla tanto

_Sentía como la lengua de dipper se enredaba con la mía en mi boca , una de sus manos subió de nuevo hacia mis pechos en donde no dudo en pellizcar y manosear, sentía como movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo frotando su miembro contra mi vientre bajo_

_Estaba asustada y dipper iba demasiado rápido así que lo único que hacia era cerrar fuertemente las piernas y con mis manos trataba de alejarlo poco a poco _

Aaaahhh…duele…-susurro depper mientras alejaba un poco sus labios del contrarios

Ante eso Mabel simplemente lo miro a los ojos y recordó que su tío le había dicho que si dolía

Dipper…yo…te ayudo- dijo un poco avergonzada y cerrando los ojos y con toda la valentía posible dirigió una mano hacia el miembro de su hermano que este correspondió el gesto con un leve saltito

Que…que…haces?- pregunto entre cortado ya que aquel movimiento aparte de haber sido placentero lo había tomado por sorpresa

Quiero ayudarte….yo…lo estimulare..como me dijo el tío stan

Dipper iba a reclamar sin embargo Mabel continuo masajeando su miembro encima de sus pantalones

"se siente muy bien"- pensó enseguida dipper mientras que se incorporaba un poco y comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones- "lo siento Mabel…pero es necesario me duele…mucho y tu solo me provocas "- Mabel por favor…- decía mientras que dejaba ver su pene completamente erecto

Ante eso la mencionada simplemente trago duro y desvió la mirada

Mabel…duele

Dipper…- y sin más acerco sus manos y comenzó acariciar aquella parte de su hermano, primero fue lentamente indecisa sin embargo cuando noto que dipper cerraba los ojos, y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba salir de su boca suspiros de placer le brido más confianza su hermano lo estaba disfrutando, ella lo estaba haciendo disfrutar

Aaahhh…si…me…gusta…- gemía- dipper mientras que por el placer se sentaba en la cama con las piernas abiertas

Mabel simplemente se incorporo y se hinco delante de su hermano para seguir masturbándolo ahora con sus dos manos mientras que veía la cara de placer, de lujuria que le brindaba su hermano

Dipper…te gusta?

Me encanta…aaaahhh….mas…rápido- ordeno mientras que sentía algo extraño en su cuerpo, con dificultad tomo las manos de su hermana entre las suyas y ayudo a que esta lo masturbara más rápido, que era lo que extrañamente necesitaba más rapidez de movimiento- aaaahhh….ahí…viene….aaahhh…- y sin dejar escapar a Mabel se corrió, manchando parte de la cara de la muchacha y todo su suéter

Dipper simplemente se dejo caer hacia atrás, quedando acostado boca arriba, respiraba por la boca para recuperar el aire en sus pulmones, mientras que sentía su sudor caer lentamente, eso había sido genial, se había sentido tan bien

Mabel simplemente se quedo quieta analizando la situación, llevo su mano hasta su mejilla en donde había alcanzado a chorrear un poco de la esencia de su hermano y sin más la tomo ente sus dedos, era blanca…viscosa y se sentía caliente

"semen"- pensó enseguida recordando lo que su tío le había explicado

Lentamente comenzó a quitarse su suéter y de paso limpio su mano con el

Lo siento Mabel..yo no quería mancharte- decía mientras que se acomodaba el pantalón y abrazaba a su hermana

Descuida…-decía dejándose abrazar sin embargo sus labios fueron nuevamente atrapados en un beso

_Diario a partir de ahí todo cambio dipper y yo dejamos de ser hermanos oficialmente y ahora nos habíamos vuelto, novios, pareja_

Pensé…que…-hablaba entrecortadamente Mabel que se encontraba acorralada entre un árbol y su hermano- que íbamos a…pasear en el bosque

Si…lose…-decía mientras que hablaba pero casi al mismo tiempo besaba a su hermana – pero lo necesito…por favor- decía mientras que llevaba las manos de su hermano a su pantalón- después que me corra vamos a investigar el bosque si

Mabel simplemente desvió la mirada

"esto quería?...yo solamente quería que mi hermano no se alejara…así no se alejara de mi" dipper….me amas

Si…-susurro mientras que comenzaba a besar el cuello de su hermana

Yo también te amo…- sentencio con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón de su hermano

Lose…nunca he dudado de tu amor…aaahhh…-gimió de placer mientras que sentían nuevamente las delicadas y calientes manos de su hermano volviéndolo a masturbar-aaahhhh…más…fuerte y rápido…-ordeno mientras que colocaba sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Mabel recargándose en el árbol y echando la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más el contacto – aaahhh….ahhh…si…me gusta….-decía mientras que devoraba los labios de su hermana

Mabel simplemente se dejaba llevar…masturbar a su hermano se le había hecho ya un habito sabia que tenia que te tomar su miembro fuertemente y comenzar a mover su mano rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo

Yaaa….yaa…-sentencio dipper

Ante eso Mabel ya sabia que hacer, se libero del agarre de dipper y este continuo masajeándose hasta por fin correrse en el árbol

Aaahhh…aaahhh…-respiraba con dificultad- …no te manche

No…

Bien…- decía mientras que se volvía a subir los pantalones- estas lita para explorar el bosque

Siii

_Ese día me llevo a donde encontró los diamantes mágicos que te agrandan y te encogen, estuvimos jugando tan cómodamente, como hermanos sin embargo cuando llego la noche dipper volvió a pedirme masturbarlo antes de dormir, cuando se despertaba también tenia que hacerlo y durante la tarde cuando el se sentía excitado _

Dipper…puedo hacerte una pregunta- decía Mabel quien nuevamente se quitaba el suéter manchado de la esencia de su hermano

Aaahhh…dime…aaahhh…-hablaba tratando de recuperar el aliento

Por que…te exista tan rápido

Por que tu me excitas

Que…- pregunto un poco sonrojada

Mabel me gustas tanto que todo tu me excita, tu rostro, tu sonrisa, tus piernas, tu cuerpo…por que? Te molesta…masturbarme?

NO

Entonces cual es el problema- decía mientras comenzaba acariciar su cabello

Estas tardado más…

Lose…lo que pasa es que necesito otra cosa Mabel…

Que…

Necesito que utilices algo más que solo tus manos

Como que?- pregunto ingenua

Pz…las mujeres están…dotadas de muchas partes para complacer a los hombres- decía mientras que se acercaba más a su hermana- esta tu boca- decía mientras que le daba un pequeño beso- estas tus pechos- comento mientras que agarraba uno- pero lo que más causa placer a un hombre es esto- decía mientras que rápidamente y descaradamente metía su mano debajo de su falta para tocar su vagina

DIPPER- dijo asustada mientras que cerraba fuertemente las piernas

Lo siento…pero en verdad…quiero tocarla

No…

Por que… yo te dejo tocarme

No estoy lista Dipper

Entonces esperare- y sin más volvió a cazar los labios de su hermana

_Así fue como inicio todo diario…eso paso exactamente hace 5 años, son 5 años en los que me volví la novia, la pareja, la amante de mi hermano, son 5 años que he guardado el secreto de mi relación con él, ahora tengo…tenemos 17 años y las cosas entre los dos se han puesto más maduras, a los 13 ya le practicaba sexo oral a dipper, a los 14 aprendí a masturbarlo con mis pechos y a los 15 deje que entrara en mi, deje que me hiciera su mujer_

_¿me arrepiento…? De haberlo impulsado hace 5 años explorar a saciar su curiosidad conmigo, de haberlo impulsado a sobrepasar la línea sangre-sangre, hermano- hermana… No, no me arrepiento de nada_

_Esa es mi historia diario, mi historia de amor prohibido _

**Les gustaría una continuación…?**


	2. y la historia continua

**Hola pz aquí les traigo la continuación de mi finc espero que les gusta, solamente serán 3 cap**

**Recuerden que es un finc solo para + 18 años por favor jajaja**

_¿me arrepiento…? De haberlo impulsado hace 5 años explorar a saciar su curiosidad conmigo, de haberlo impulsado a sobrepasar la línea sangre-sangre, hermano- hermana… No, no me arrepiento de nada_

_Esa es mi historia diario, mi historia de amor prohibido_

Aahhh…-suspiro agotada una hermosa chica de cabellos largos cafés, de hermosos ojos negros y piel blanca- vaya si me desquite un poco- susurro para si misma mientras que se recostaba en la cama boca arriba

¡Mabel! Hija- entraba su madre a la habitación de la mencionada

Sucede algo?

Si…adivina…le conté a tu tío stan que dipper había pasado el examen para la universidad de investigación

Vaya…-decía sin ánimos, cuantas veces no había escuchado en la semana el gran triunfo de su novio…a no hermano

Y dice que quiere darle una fiesta sorpresa en su cabaña

Ante eso Mabel se incorporo

Súper...que bien – dijo con sarcasmo

¡SSSSSIIIIIII! …pero hay un problema

Mmm…

Dipper no quiere ir…

….

Así que por que no lo convences tu

….

Se que podrás….cuando regresaron de aquellas vacaciones de verano, regresaron muy felices…regresaron muy unidos

Ante eso Mabel no pudo evitar su sonrojo

Además hija…su tío stan los extraña mucho…son 5 años que no los ve

Aaaahhh…-Mabel simplemente suspiro mientras se ponía de pie- de acuerdo voy a intentarlo si…pero no te prometo nada

GRACIAS HIJA- decía su madre dándole un abrazo- por cierto no te sientas mal Mabel por no haber ingresado a ninguna universidad, déjame decirte que no fuiste la única

Si…ya… no tiene importancia- decía desasiéndose del abrazo

Bueno me voy- y sin más se retiro

Aaahhh…-suspiro mientras que se sentaba en la cama

Ese suspiro es por mi- se escucho una voz varonil que capto por completo sus sentidos

Llevas mucho tiempo ahí

No acabo de llegar…-decía mientras que cerraba la puerta con seguro y se acercaba a su hermana para darle un tierno beso

Como te fue?- pregunto mientras veía al chico sentarse a su lado y comenzándola abrazar

Bien…aun tengo unos papeles que entregar pero…eso los puedo llevar hasta que ya este en la universidad

Te felicito…-decía un poco desganada

Mabel…sigues triste por lo de tu universidad

Algo…-decía mientras que desviaba la mirada- bueno de hecho el que mi padre me haya quitado mi mesada es lo que me duele más- comento con una pequeña sonrisa

Ya te dije que a mi me duplico así que si quieres algo solamente dime…- y sin más comenzó a besar el cuello de su hermana

Sabes…dipper…el tío stan quiere felicitarte por lo de tu ingreso-

Ante eso el mencionado detuvo todo acto de cariño y lujuria

Haay si pero…no quiero y no puedo ya le dije a mi madre- decía un poco molesto mientras que se recostaba en la cama, con sus manos en la nuca

Vamos…hace 5 años que no nos ve

Le madamas fotos

Si pero no es lo mismo

Lose, pero yo aun que quiera ir…tengo muchas cosas pendientes

Vamos dipper – decía coquetamente mientras comenzaba acariciar el pecho del mayor- te acuerdas la noche antes de tu examen de ingreso, acabaste de repasar a las 4 de la mañana tus apuntes y dime que fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto coqueta

Ante eso el muchacho simplemente dio una media sonrisa

En vez de dormir aun que sea las dos horas que te quedaban para presentar el examen y así descansar la mente y el cuerpo que hiciste?

Vine a tu cuarto…y te hice el amor dos veces

Exacto eso significa que…estoy segura que cuando regresemos de la cabaña del tío podrás realizar tus cosas pendientes

No lose…

Además…-menciono mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su hermano- estaremos los dos solos en aquel cuarto…en donde cada cama se encuentra en una pared…no como aquí que tienes que pasar por el cuarto de nuestros padres para venir o no dipp

Mmm…cierto…esa es una buena ventaja de ese lugar

Vamos…di que si

…..

Además siento que alejarme un poco de mamá, papá de la ciudad me ayudara a no estar tan triste si…- sentencio mientras que probaba los labios de su hermano

Está bien…- contesto al finalizar el beso y al iniciar otro

DIPPER, MABEL BAJEN A CENAR-

Se escuchó el grito de su madre en toda la casa provocando que se separaran

No nos vendría nada mal un tiempo a solas en el bosque…-dijo pervertida mente

O en el lago

O detrás de la cabaña, en una cueva…

Pervertido- susurro avergonzada mientras que se ponía de pie

Solo contigo- sentencio contento

Mientras tanto en una cabaña en el cosque

Wendy, Soos , saquen los globos y las serpentinas de el año pasado por que la fiesta si se va a realizar- decía contento stan llamando a sus empleados

Enseguida jefe- contesto feliz el mayor

Qué?..que fiesta?...de que me hablas?

Wendy…dipper y Mabel por fin van a venir después de dejarme 5 años esos desgraciados sin corazón

Vaya…y por qué razón…

Le dije a mi hermana que quería hacer una fiesta de felicitación a dipper

Porque es su cumpleaños?

No…mi sobrino ingreso nada más ni nada menos a la mejor universidad de investigación, titulándose de ahí puede trabajar en la nasa o en el sector 54

Vaya…que bien no me sorprende

Así es…sabes lo que significa

Qué?...

Que ese maldito mocoso de cabello blanco ya no vendrá a burlarse que el consiguió ser actor de tele porque lo callare diciendo que dipper es un investigador profesional

Y Mabel?

Ella no se quedó en ninguna universidad

Vaya…eso tampoco me sorprende

Así es…- decía mientras que sacaba una foto de su pantalón

Que es eso…?

Es una foto de ellos- decía mientras que se la mostraba

Ante eso Wendy miro la foto cuidadosamente, vio a la hermana de stan madre de sus sobrinos, vaya que a comparación de su jefe ella estaba bonita, vio a su esposo, bueno de algún lado debieron haber sacado el cabello castaño, sus ojos miraron a Mabel, vaya que había crecido, es cierto ahora era una adolecente, su cuerpo se había desarrollado bien y por lo menos en esa foto se veía hermosa, fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en…Dipper?...aquel muchacho que ahora rebasaba por una cabeza a su hermana y que su cuerpo se había desarrollado demasiado bien a tal grado de tener músculos no mucho pero algo era dipper…

"guau….que guapo se puso ni se ve de 17"- decía con una sonrisa mientras le arrebataba la foto a su jefe para mirarla más detalladamente- "de hecho se ve como un hombre…GENIAL justo lo que receto el doctor cuando termine con ese idiota"

Oye Wendy..estas bien

Ante eso la pelirroja simplemente salió de sus pensamientos

Si lo siento- decía entregándole la foto- cambiaron mucho

Si, así es…

Y cuando vienen?

Mañana…

No hay tiempo tengo que ir a comprar ropa y a la peluquería…tengo que ponerme guapa para dipp…es decir para la fiesta- y sin esperar respuesta se fue

Extraño- susurro sin darle la más mínima importancia

_Hola diario, Dipper y yo estamos de camino a Gravity Foolls, el tío Stan quería darle una fiesta de felicitaciones a mi hermano por ingresar a la universidad y bueno yo lo convencí, sin embargo ayer por la noche me acorde de algo completamente espantoso, más bien de alguien espantosa Wendy…la chica que tenía locamente enamorado a dipper…diario…tengo que preocuparme o no tengo que hacerlo….la verdad es que tengo una pésima corazonada_

Dipper…-susurro Mabel mientras que movía el cuerpo adormilado de su hermano que se había dormido en el camión hacia el pueblo- despierta ya llegamos…

Que…- decía adormilado tañándose los ojos

Ya llegamos, ven tenemos que bajar del camión- decía mientras que tomaba la mano de su hermano vio y lo conducía hasta la salida del camión

MABEL, DIPPER –gritaba contento Stan llamando la atención de todos

"haaa que vergüenza"- pensaron avergonzados Mabel y dipper mientras que se acercaba a su tío y se dejaban abrazar por el

¡qué alegría! Cuanto tiempo sin verlos- decía emocionado

Gracias tío- respondió Mabel

….- dipper solamente se quedó callado

No hay de que

Muchachos vaya…como han crecido- decía soos mientras que se acercaba a los recién llegados y los abrazaba cariñosamente

Soos…que hay…que cuentas – hablaba con dificultad Mabel sintiendo los abrazos del mayor

Nada nuevo…

...- dipper

¡hola chicos!- se escuchaba la voz femenina de Wendy mientras se acercaba y abrazaba fuertemente dipper tomándolo por sorpresa

Ante eso Mabel simplemente desvió la mirada encontrados una maquina de sodas, que no dudo en ir hasta ella para no agarrar a Wendy del chongo y decirle que se alejara de su hombre

Hola Wendy…- decía dipper mientras se soltaba un poco del abrazo de la mayor

Vaya…como has crecido ahora eres más alto que yo

….- dipper no contesto simplemente desvió la mirada a donde se supone que debía estar mavel a su lado

Tranquilo chico fue por una soda…-sentencio soos señalando a la castaña, que tomaba su vestido color lila mientras se inclinaba para agarrar la lata

Dipper ante eso, simplemente se dirigió hacia ella viendo como uno que otro hombre desviaba su mirada para posarla en las piernas de su hermana, más especifico querían ver debajo de la falda

Te dije que no trajeras tus vestidos- comento un poco molesto mientras el se agachaba y tomaba la lata

No entiendo por que…

Mabel, de por si están muy cortos

Hace calor dipper

Mierda…no me digas que toda tu ropa son los vestidos de primavera que te compre

Que tiene de malo?

Están muy cortos

Y?

Un incomodo silencio los inundo mientras que se miraban desafiantes

Hey muchachos…es hora de irnos la fiesta nos espera…- decía su tío stan

Vale…-contestaron al mismo tiempo mientras seguían a su tío

Aaaahhh… perdona hola Mabel…- saludaba sin interés Wendy

Hola

En el auto stan condujo, soos se fue como copiloto y dipper se quedo en la ventana izquierda y ella en la derecha dejando en medio a Wendy que no paraba de hacerle la platica a dipper cosa que molesto mucho a Mabel

Dulce hogar…-decía con entusiasmo stan mientras ingresaba a la cabaña

Oigan chicos quieren que les ayude con sus maletas- se ofreció soos

No gracias…-dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

Bueno nos vemos dentro…-sentencio Wendy dando un pequeño roce el hombro de dipper

Rápidamente abrieron la cajuela y vieron sus maletas, una roja y una rosa

Lo siento...- se disculpo

No yo lo siento dipper…

No yo…-decía mientras que tomaba las manos de su hermana entre las suyas- cuando fuiste por la limonada muchos personas te vieron, y lo peor de todo es que…aquí no son nada discretos como en la ciudad, por eso…me encele…no quiero que nadie te haga daño, que nadie te mire y mucho menos te toque- sentencio besando delicadamente las manos de su hermana

Perdona…pero no lo pensé así…yo solamente me deje llevar por el calor sabes que…no me gusta

Ante eso sus ojos se miraron fijamente pidiendo a gritos sin necesidad de palabras juntar sus labios

Así que rápidamente dipper jalo a su hermana hasta un árbol un poco alejado y sin esperar más beso sus labios, se sentían tan bien, ese contacto lo habían deseado intensamente

Aaahhh…-trataba de recuperar el aliento Mabel

Vamos… - y sin más ingresaron a la cabaña con todo y maletas

NO, NO PUEDEN YA NO SON UNOS NIÑOS- gritaba desesperada Wendy captando toda su atención

Y DONDE SE SUPONE QUE LO META HEE

Que sucede?- pregunto depper

SU TÍO QUIERE COMPARTAN NUEVAMENTE EL MISMO CUARTO "y arruinar mi plan"- decía enojada Wendy

Muchachos están de acuerdo que no tengo otro cuarto al menos que soos regreses a tu antigua habitación

No es necesario tío stan- decía Mabel mientras que tomaba asiento- dipper y yo podemos compartir habitación siempre lo hemos hecho

Mabel…como crees… tu ya no eres una niña.. necesitas tu privacidad "cállate estúpida"- trataba de hablar consoladora le palirroja

Privacidad…"cual privacidad"…vamos Wendy... hemos compartido habitación una y otra ves

Si Mabel pero tu tienes necesidades

Como cuales?

Pz…que tal si ve tu ropa interior

Por dios Wendy como crees que va esculcar mis cosas después de todo "el me la compro"…hablas de dipper como si fuera un depravado- sentencio mirando a su hermano y sonrojándose los dos

Y que hay de esos días que te llegan una vez al mes- sentencio convencida que con eso Mabel iba a exigir un cuarto aparte

"dos veces por mes…cada 28 y 29" – pensó divertido dipper mientras carraspeaba la garganta y desviaba la mirada, al notar la mirada fulminante de su hermana

Le tengo mucha confianza a dipper, el me ha ayudado muchas veces cuando "eso " se me sale de control así que tío – decía ignorando la cara de molestia de la pelirroja y mirando al mencionado- no incomodes a los demás, por que si lo haces nos darás a entender que cuando venimos solamente lo hacemos para incomodar a la gente

Vaya- decía stan raspando su barbilla y sentándose en la mesa- Wendy como tu tienes puntos muy importantes al igual que Mabel creo que aquí quien tiene la ultima palabras son ustedes

A mi no importa- confeso Mabel

A mi tampoco- sentencio dipper sentándose alado de su hermana para tomar por debajo de la mesa su mano

Bien en ese caso aquí no paso nada, los dos pueden quedarse en su habitación

Es un ático

Cállate soos…. Compre dos camas individuales por que las que había ya no servían

Se las comieron las ratas

Soos vate a preparar algo de comer

Entendido jefe

La fiesta de bienvenida transcurrió normal dipper le contaba a stan y a soos como fue que estuvo el examen, que sintió, etc… cosa que ella ya había escuchado más de una vez por lo que se paro de la mesa y se introdujo en la cocina, notando como Wendy bebía un poco de limonada, sin más tomo un baso y lo lleno de agua natural

Lo siento…te molestaste por lo del cuarto

No…para nada…

Sabes Mabel…no puedo evitarlo pero dipper creció muy guapo no?- decía en buena onda después de todo estuvo analizando y pensó que tal vez si se hacia su amiga ella la ayudaría a conseguir a su hermano

No lose…-decía un poco molesta por el comentario

Claro que no sabes…eres su hermana

Ante eso la castaña simplemente apretó fuertemente su baso

Y Robbie?- pregunto viendo la obvia cara de molestia

Ese idiota ni me lo menciones terminamos la semana pasada…es por que…pensé que a lo mejor y

OLVÍDALO

Que…

Si quieres desquitarte con dipper olvídalo

No me quiero desquitar, lo quiero conocer en buenos planes

Pz es una lastima Wendy por que dipper ya tiene novia

Que…

Si… y el esta súper enamorado de ella

Como lo sabes?

Por que me lo cuenta, lo demuestra así que olvídalo quieres- sentencio un poco molesta

Por dios cuantos años tiene 16, 17 yo tengo 20 Mabel que hombre no se fijaría en la fruta prohibida de salir con una mujer más grande que el

Depper…el esta muy enamorado de ella y eso no le importa

Y que hay de ella

Lo ama

Que…también te lo dijo

Claro…soy su amiga, ella desde siempre a estado enamorada de el, siempre le ha gustado sus gestos, se enamoro de sus estados de animo…se ha enamorado por completo de el desde que éramos niños y … no fue como tu que ahora que ya se ve más maduro llamo tu atención

Ante eso Wendy no pudo evitar poner un poco molesta, desde hace un rato Mabel se encontraba muy a la defensiva

No le voy a pedir que la corte sabes…por dios es un adolecente obvio quiere mujer haya en la ciudad y mujer en el bosque que tiene eso de malo

Ese no es dipper…de hecho describes a robbie

Como..te atreves…

Sucede algo?...o mejor dicho interrumpo algo?- pregunto stan mientras ingresaba a la cocina

No para nada….- sentencio la pelirroja mientras salía del lugar

Enserio?

Si tío no te preocupes cosas de chichas

Las peores

….

En fin Mabel…que piensas hacer

Respecto a que…

Al hecho de tu fracaso

Me voy a meter a trabajar

Pz si no te queda de otra

….

Sabes estaba pensando que a lo mejor puedes trabajar en la cabaña conmigo mientras estudias para realizar el examen el próximo año

Aaaahh…si de hecho tío ya…tengo un trabajo seguro..yo le pedí a un amiga que me metiera como vendedora en una tienda de ropa…con el 20% de descuento a las trabajadoras

Si..claro ropa…cosa de chicas…- decía mientras que observaba detenidamente a su sobrina, llevaba un mini vestido lila que llegaba apenas 10 dedos bajo los glúteos, con tirantes en los hombros, llevaba un suéter negro que no cubría los hombros y que apenas y baja un poco del pecho- te has vuelto una señorita verdad- decía melancólico recordando a la niña de 12 años

Así es…-sentencio dándole un pequeño abrazo

Aaaahhhh….ahhh…- gemidos de placer se dejaban escuchar levemente en la habitación que era alumbrada por la luz de la luna- aaahhh…dipper…- gimió con cuidado mientras que llevaba sus manos a la boca para acallar los gritos y gemidos más sonoros que querían salir de su boca- aaaahh…más….despacio…ahhh…nos van a oír…-

No…el tío stan….tiene el sueño pesado…- decía excitado dipper mientras seguía penetrando salvajemente a su hermana-

Aaaahh…soos…-nos puede…aaahhh…

No..el tampoco…- sentencio para cambiar posiciones acostándose el en la cama de Mabel y cargándola para que se sentara en el y comenzara auto penetrarse

No…así…no…dipper….- decía mientras que sentía como el mencionado movia sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo y tomaba su cintura en sus manos para obligarla a cabalgar sobre el –aaahh…así…es más….aaahhh…profundo….- decía mientras que sus intentos de acallar sus gemidos se desvanecían, al sentir como las manos de su hermano dejaban su cintura para dedicarse acariciar sus pechos que en esos momentos subían y bajaban

Aaahhhh…aaaaahhh….aaahhh…ya..ya..- decía dipper mientras que se incorporaba y cazaba los labios de su hermana mientras comenzaba a entrar y salir salvajemente de ella sintiendo el clímax venir

Un fuerte gemido murió en la boca de ambos al correrse al mismo tiempo, Mabel simplemente tomo aire desesperadamente mientras que sentía como la esencia de dipper la había llenado por completo

Aaahhh…eso fue genial – sentencio mientras que la recostaba a su lado

No…dipp…vete a tu cama que tal si alguien viene mañana y nos ve desnudos

Sssshh…aun no nos vemos a cambiar déjame tenerte entre mis brazos un poco más

Mabel no pudo decir más, se había recostado sobre el pecho de su hermano, sintiendo como este subía y bajaba

Oye…dipper

Mmm…

Hoy Wendy estuvo todo el día sobre ti…eso te hace feliz no…- decía con su voz llorosa

Ante eso dipper que había cerrado los ojos por el cansancio los abrió enseguida al escuchar voz llorosa de su hermana y al sentir pequeñas gotas de agua caer en su pecho sabiendo de antemano que no eran sudor

Mabel que sucede?- pregunto preocupado mientras que se incorporaba quedando sentado y tomando a su hermana del rostro

No…nada…-desvió la mirada

Es Wendy?

A un te gusta?

Que… aaahhh…por dios Mabel…- decía con una media sonrisa en los labios llamando la atención de su hermana- así que por eso estabas de cara durante la fiesta…tu..estabas celosa

Ante eso Mabel abrió enormemente los ojos y rápidamente se puso de pie, claro o al menos eso quería si no fuera por que depper la volvió a sentar en la cama con el abrazándola

Vaya …. Me siento tan feliz de que estés celosa

Que…

Por que eso significa que me amas… y que quieres que sea solo tuyo

Dipper ERES SOLO MÍO

Lose… y NUNCA LO DUDES SI

Es que…Wendy… me dijo algo en la cocina

Que te dijo?

Me dijo que le gustabas…

Un silencio invadió por completo la habitación

Y tu que le dijiste?

Que ya tenias una novia a la cual amas demasiado y que no lo intente- respondió con enojo y con un poco de temor a que su hermano se molestara

Bien…no dijiste más que la verdad

Ante eso Mabel simplemente observo a su hermano que le dedicaba una sonrisa antes de besar sus labios

A la mañana siguiente…

Soos…puedes llevarme a la farmacia

Claro Mabel te sientes mal?

Si un poco…

Quieres que te lleve mejor con el doctor

NO… no es necesario ya vengo medicada solamente que…se me acabo la medicina

Vale

En el pueblo…

No quieres que te deje más cerca de la farmacia

No soos…te dije que se me durmieron las piernas es mejor que camine, espérame aquí después de todo solo esta a una cuadra

Vale Mabel- y sin más vio como la chica se retiraba

Mabel antes de entrar a la farmacia, saco de su bolsa de mano unos lentes oscuros y se amarro el cabello en una coleta para después cubrirla con un gorro

Buenas días señorita en que le puedo ayudar- pregunto amablemente el farmacéutico

Si…quiero 3 cajas de la pastilla del día siguiente…

Ante eso el farmacéutico se sorprendió después de todo esa muchacha se veía muy joven toda vía

Vale algo más…

Si igual 3 cajas de los parches anticonceptivos

O..O algo más…

Dos pruebas de embarazo

O…O algo más?

No eso es todo

Serian 200 dólares

Bien

Una vez con el medicamente en sus manos Mabel salió de la farmacia, guardo las medicinas en su bolsa junto con los lentes y el gorro y volvió al auto en donde la esperaba soos

_Que si sorprendió por ver a un niña comprando cosas de adultos el farmacéutico, claro que si diario…pero lo tengo que hacer_

_En un principio cuando teníamos 15 dipper si usaba condón, un día a los 16 estábamos en la escuela y él estaba muy excitado, muy ansioso y para que mentir yo igual que…lo hicimos sin protección en la bodega del gimnasio, fue divertido después de sentir como se corría dentro de mí el pánico me invadió porque tal vez quedaría embarazada, que le iba a decir a mis padres cuando me preguntaran por el papá_

_Gracias a dios eso no paso, al día siguiente menstrué pero desde esa vez dipper dejo de usar protección, diciendo que se sentía tan bien, que de esa forma podía sentir que en verdad me marcaba como suya y desde ahí yo tengo que protegerme, dipper si quiere pero yo no quiero quedar embarazada, después de todo yo sé que aquel niño nacería con muchos problemas y él también lo sabe solo que se hace el estúpido en ese asunto_

_Cuando llegue a la cabaña note que dipper estaba hablando con Wendy, que si me molesto claro que si pero decidí pasar de largo después de todo, tenia cosas que hacer… subí a la habitación y con mucho cuidado comencé a desempacar las medicinas, y las escondí debajo de la cama en una bolsa secreta, antes que nada tome una prueba de embaraza y Salí al baño_

_Suspire con alivio al ver negativo, a veces creo que dios me quiere demasiado como para ser cierto, enrolle la prueba en papel y la tire a la basura, regrese a la habitación y abrí con cuidado un parche para después pegarlo en mi hombro izquierdo, también tome una pastilla del día siguiente, sabia que estaba exagerando al medicarme pero era necesario, en verdad no quería quedar embarazada a un que antes así lo hubiera querido con muchas ganas_

Vaya…así que es por eso que no quedas preñada- decía dipper quien entraba al cuarto- después de todo ya casi es un año

….- Mabel no dijo nada solamente se dedico a tirar la basura lo bueno es que dipper no había visto en donde escondía la medicina

Mabel por que no simplemente dejas que se de

Para que dipper, tu sabes que si quedo embarazada ese niño no saldrá 100% bien tendrá enfermedades, sindromes además que… quieres que arruine tu vida y la mía…tu te vas a ir 4 años a la universidad y yo…que voy hacer embarazaba y sin estudios

Tienes razón- decía mientras que abrazaba a su hermana- es que te amo tanto Mabel

No parece… -decía mientras que se zafaba del abrazo- que hacías con Wendy?

Platicaba..

De…

Pz es cierto.. me conto acerca de cómo corto con robbie…- decía mientras que se sentaba en su cama con las piernas abiertas e invitaba a su gemela a sentarse entre ellas

Enserio…- decía mientras que se sentaba en el lugar que dipper le ofrecía

Si…me conto para darme lastima…y para coquetear

Guau…vaya…que te conto

Me conto que en el cumpleaños de robbie había ido a su casa en sorpresa para festejar dándole un regalo especial

Sexo…

Así es..

Pero cuando llego robbie ya tenia compañía de tres muchachas así que lo mando a la fregada

Mmmm…y en que parte te coqueteo?

Lo hizo cuando me platicaba me tomaba de la mano, me abrazaba, etc.

Perra…

Jaja sabes a lo mejor y si no me hubiera enamorado de ti, esos gestos me hubieran hecho muy feliz

Te arrepientes?

No para nada… - y sin más tomo los labios de su hermana en dulce beso- vamos al pueblo solo tu y yo te invito a comer con linda susan

Si

**Próximo capítulo gran final jajajaja**


	3. nos amamos y nos seguiremos amando

**Te quiero agradecer maestro jedi por ser quien se ha tomado la molestia de leer mi finc y dejar un comentario acerca de tus opiniones muchas gracias desgraciadamente este cap es el gran final **

_En el restaurante linda susan nos reconoció enseguida, estaba tan feliz de vernos e incluso nos dijo que habíamos cambiado mucho pero no lo suficiente para ella, pedimos de comer y ella nos invito el postre estábamos tan contentos comiendo tomando nuestras manos bajo la mesa como novios, como pareja todo era tan maravilloso claro hasta que ella llego…Wendy?...no para nada era Pacifica _

No puedo creerlo, si son los pines- decía con falsa alegría observándome detenidamente, llevaba puesto igual un vestido corto, color rozado con un suéter ombliguera color blanco y unos tacones, en cambio pacifica, llevaba una ombliguera color morado dejando ver la perforación en su ombligo, traía puestos unos pantalones súper pegados de mezclilla y unos tacones negros- "patética e inocente como siempre" – pensó con gracia mientras dejaba de barrer a Mabel para dirigirse a dipper el chico que había descubierto el secreto de su familia

Sin embargo un fuerte sonrojo invadió su rostro cuando miro a un chico alto, tenia una camiseta negra y un chaleco de mezclilla desgarrado de los hombros, dejando ver sus músculos, tenia un pantalón pescador de mezclilla con unos tenis negros y por último su gorra tan típica de el

"bueno uno de los dos tenia que mejorar"- decía con lujuria mientras que se remojaba los labios

Ante eso Mabel apretó fuertemente los puños… genial otra perra que se había fijado en su hombre

Bueno si ya nos diste la bienvenida que esperas pacifica

Ante eso la mencionada salió de su asombro

Aaahh…bueno ya comieron

Si ya nos íbamos- contesto Mabel mientras que ponía de pie obligando a su hermano también hacerlo

Vaya….pz yo solamente quería decirles que hoy es la fiesta del pueblo

Esa en la que todos fingen ser pioneros?

Jajaaj claro que no dipper esa ya paso…es la fiesta de gala que se da en honor bueno al aniversario de mis padres pero también por el hecho de vivir aquí en Gravity Folls, bueno de todos modos…todo el mundo ira

Vaya…de gala

Si dipp "te has de ver guapísimo en traje"- pensó coqueta mientras que se relamía los labios

Bueno…en tal caso nos tenemos que ir…para…arreglarnos- y sin dejar decir más, Mabel tomo a su hermano del brazo y salió casi corriendo del lugar

Sucede algo?- pregunto preocupado dipper sabiendo de sobra que su gemela estaba enojada

No…nada…

Ok…

Mientras tanto en la cabaña

FIESTA DEL PUEBLO enserio nos invitaron – pregunto escéptico stan

Que quieres decir con eso?...pacifica dijo que era una fiesta en donde todos iban por que todos estaban invitados

Todos excepto nosotros- decía stan mientras que se sentaba- sabes es una oportunidad única, normalmente a la gente se le cae collares, anillos y pulseras de oro, sabias que si las recoges son tuyas

Tio…

En fin…tengo que ir a comprar un esmoquin

Yo también necesito uno- decía emocionado soos

Bien…pero te costara dos meses de trabajo sin suelto

Me parece justo

Bien…ve por el muchacho

Bueno si nos invitaron yo también debería ir a comprar un vestido- decía emocionada Wendy

Correcto…ve con Mabel- ordeno stan

Ante eso la castaña y la pelirroja obviamente se molestaron pero no querían hacerlo evidente

El sonido de timbre sonó por toda la casa así que sin más y en vista que soos no estaba stan fue abrir la puerta

Buenas tardes señor stan- decía alegremente pacifica

Que quiere?- pregunto dudoso

Solamente quería darle las invitaciones de la fiesta VIP que se realizará en la mansión de mis padres

Gracias…por cierto…hay algo que no me cuadra bien

….

Por que nos invitas…tu nunca nos has invitado a una fiesta

Yo siento que es hora de arreglas las cosas, ya no soy una niña soy casi mayor de edad así que…pines que dice…vamos arreglar las cosas- decía mientras que acercaba su mano para estrecharla con el mayor

Perfecto…- sentencio estrechando las manos

Jefe… estamos listos para ir de compras…- decía soos quien tenia cargando a dipper en el hombro como saco de papas

OYE NO BÁJAME a mi no me gustan las compras

Te aguantas…tenemos un fiesta VIP niño- sentencio stan mientras que salía de la casa en dirección a su auto

ESPEREN- decía sonrojada pacifica observando el rebelde de dipper que trataba de todas formas de zafarse pero sin ser brusco con soos – ya que…es una fiesta bueno…no ya que somos amigos Pines que le parece si pasa por las tiendas de ropa de mi familia y entrega esto- decía mientras que le daba una tarjeta color morado con su nombre escrito- le harán un 100% de descuento en cualquier traje que escoja- decía sin dejar de observar a dipper

¡enserio! Guau un 100% osea que saldrá gratis

Claro amigo- enfatizo la ultima palabra

EXCELENTE, soos mete a dipper y abróchense los cinturones, tenemos que apurarnos antes de que cambien de opinión-

Y sin poder hacer nada más el auto rojo de stan arranco velozmente

"genial…ya tengo a tonto(refiriéndose a soos) y a mega tonto (refiriéndose a stan)…solamente me falta esa estúpida"- pensó mientras que volteaba su mirada hacia el umbral de la puerta en donde estaba parada Mabel junto con la empleada- vaya…estaban emocionados

Bueno es una fiesta después de todo en fin tengo que ir por mi vestido

NO HAN IDO- pregunto haciéndose la incrédula- pz yo tampoco que tal si vamos las 3 y nos damos consejos- propuso muriéndose por lo que dijo

_Eso fue horrible diario…yo creí que lo más horrible del mundo era perder a dipper o a mis padres pero me di cuenta que estaba en un error, pacifica como Wendy me trataban como a un princesa de porcelana, de hipócritas tratándome de sacar información acerca de dipepr que le gusta, que no le gusta, sus pasatiempos, etc…_

_Pero lo que más me dolió fue cuando Wendy le dijo a pacifica que ella le gusta dipepr y que mejor ni lo intentara, que dijo pacifica?...que bien por ella pero también estaba en el juego por el amor de dipper _

_Después de esa declaración de guerra las dos actuaron como unas verdaderas perras, sínicas, hipócritas…se daban consejos de vestido, de color y de maquillaje en verdad odio estar rodeada de personas así y odie más escuchar y quedarme callada cuando decían acerca de lo guapo que estaba dipper que su novia ni debe valer la pena y que por eso una de ellas le iba a enseñar lo que era una mujer _

_Esa noche regase a la cabaña con un terrible dolor de cabeza, cuando entre a la habitación me di cuenta que dipper ya estaba vestido con un hermoso esmoquin color negro con rojo , se veía tan guapo, tan varonil, tan sexy que no …nadie lo podía ver así_

Que tal como me veo?- pregunto su hermano viéndose en el espejo

Bien…- dijo apagada mientras que arrastraba su vestido claro con la protección hacia su cama

Sucedió algo?

Si

Que

Dipper no hay que ir a la fiesta

QUE?- pregunto sorprendido- como que no… sabes cuanto tiempo estuve en el infierno de no encontrar una talla para soos y de evitar que stan se llevara TODA la tienda gratis… y no, no exagero…y tu me dices que no vayamos

Dipper es que es una trampa…-

Trampa?...de quien?

De pacifica, Wendy y ella van a estar sobre ti toda la noche para que escojas a una de las dos - decía un poco desesperada

Mabel…-dijo su nombre un poco cansado- se que Wendy ha estado coqueteando conmigo…y es normal que te den celos pero…ahora involucrarme con pacifica?...por dios Mabel.. tus celos están dejando que veas algo que no es…ella aparte de ser la rica del pueblo esta muy buena y bonita como para conseguirse o tener a alguien mejor que yo así que…. Ya Mabel…deja tus celos a un lado

Ante eso la castaña simplemente se quedo callada, mientras se preguntaba si había escuchado bien

Pacifica se te hace excitante y bonita?- pregunto aguantándose las terribles ganas de llorar

Si Mabel..pero…- no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase por que su hermana había salido de la habitación- MABEL, MABEL- grito desde la habitación mientras que agotado y confundido se sentaba en la cama- por que se fue?

_Salí corriendo diario muy rápidamente, después de todo me había confirmado que le gustaba pacifica así que para que me quedaba?...para escucharlo decir que lo mejor seria terminaran con esa impúdica relación…no….no estaba lista_

_Estaba en el corredor cuando encontré a mi tio stan que se veía fijamente al espejo, con un smoking blanco con dorado_

Tio stan…

Mabel…por que no te has cambiado en minutos van a pasar por nosotros

Lo siento…tío pero no me siento bien, ando vomitando mucho y no quiero avergonzarte si es que pasa un accidente- mintió después de todo llevaba 5 años mintiéndole a todo el mundo

Enserio…eso esta mal…quieres que me quede contigo

No…no es necesario – en ese momento el sonido de un coche se dejo escuchar afuera dando entender que ya los habían ido a recoger

Bien en ese caso, procura cerrar fuerte la puerta y de todas modos yo pasare a echarme un vuelta para ver como estas

No te preocupes tío…me voy a dormir y así ignorare los síntomas

Bien

Tio stan- se escuchaba la voz de dipper- la limosina ya esta afuera al igual que soos y Wendy…no te vas a cambiar Mabel?

NO- sentencio enojada

Tu hermana se siente mal así que no va a ir..-intervino su tío

Ante eso dipper solamente dio un media sonrisa de incredulidad

Enserio? De que?

Tiene dolor de estomago

Yo creo que son más alucinaciones- sentencio enojado sin dejar de mirar a su hermana

Mabel simplemente desvió la mirada y decidió que si no quería gritarle a dipper de lo que se iba a morir era mejor salir de ahí

En su habitación solamente pudo escuchar como el auto arrancaba dejándola, sola, como quería estar…

_Me quede sola diario…estaba tan enojada y triste con dipper por que…como era posible que me fuera hacer eso, yo se que esta relación esta mal pero cambiarme por pacifica, mi enemiga de la infancia quien siempre me humillaba_

_Aun que por una parte sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, dos hermanos estando en ese tipo de relación como era posible eso, nosotros teníamos la sangre en nuestra contra_

_Aquella relación que mantuvimos por 5 años no era más que una ilusión un juego al que dipper ya se había cansado de jugar y desgraciadamente yo fui la perdedora por que?, por enamorar, por entregarme en cuerpo y alma a el._

_Me quede mucho tiempo en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, pensado sin pensar realmente solamente ahí, sentada en mi cama y fue cuando una idea se me vino a la mente…_

_Tal vez si perdí contra pacifica pero…que más daba no por eso le iba a dar el gusto a dipper, a Wendy y a pacifica de verla derrotada, si su estúpido hermano iba a salir adelante por que ella no _

_Así que decidida me levante de la cama, fue al baño y me bañe, todavía me quede un tiempo bajo el agua a pesar de que mi cuerpo ya estaba limpio, Salí y me coloque mi vestido tan hermoso, eran exactamente los mismos colores que el traje de mi estúpido hermano, pero en un vestido negro con flores con brillantes rojas se veía hermoso, me puse unos tacones de 5 cm de altura y mi cabello lo deje suelto, me puse como diadema un listón rojo y me pinte los labios de rojo y los ojos de negro_

_Me mire en el espejo y simplemente me vi hermosa, dipper se arrepentiría de hárbeme dejado ir de eso estoy segura _

_A las 11:00 pm Salí de la cabaña en dirección a la fiesta _

Dipp?...estas bien- pregunto Wendy quien se encontraba sentada alado izquierdo de el en aquel sofá, llevaba puesto un vestido color agua-marina con muchos brillantes

Si..es solo que…estoy un poco…molesto

Con quien?..tal vez pueda arreglarlo- sugirió pacifica quien se encontraba a su lado derecho, llevaba puesto un vestido súper ajustado color morado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación

No, solo conmigo- sentencio echando su cabeza hacia atrás

Ante eso las dos mujeres no dudaron en recostar se en pecho mientras decían "no te preocupes", "todo pasara", "diviértete"

"me porte como un idiota con Mabel"…pero ella también exagero…-susurro

Quien?-pregunto Wendy

No me digas que peleaste con tu novia- decía pacifica triunfante

Que?...no?...es más…quien les dijo

Aaahhh…Mabel durante todas las horas de compra nos dijo que tu novia era fantástica y que…te morías por ella- decía pacifica mientras que se incorporaba- yo se que a lo mejor estas contento de tu novia pero sabes dipper si ella en verdad le importaras no se hubiera peleado contigo…si no que siempre te tendría feliz- decía coquetamente mientras tomaba su rostro en su manos y deba leves caricias- si tu fueras mío…yo te haría el hombre más feliz…- decía mientras que poco a poco se acercaba a los labios del castaño

Wendy iba a reclamarle a pacifica si no fuera por que la habían interrumpido

Robbie que haces aquí?- pregunto mientras que se ponía de pie y jalaba al pelinegro después de todo no quería que la viera con dipper

Es la fiesta del pueblo

No que odias las fiestas elegantes?- pregunto mientras que veía que llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro con blanco

La verdad es que necesito hablar contigo

Olvídalo

Que…

Robbie en estos momentos estoy coqueteándole a alguien que en verdad me gusta, que es todo lo contrario a ti así que vete…no quiero hablar contigo y mucho menos que te vea

Wendy no es justo lo que me haces

No…no es justo lo que tu me hiciste

Las cosas no sucedieron como tu crees

Claro que si así que LÁRGATE

Y sin más la pelirroja lo aventó y regreso de nuevo a su lugar notando como pacifica tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"que paso aquí?"- se pregunto temerosa mientras que veía la mirada burlesca de la rubia y la cabeza agachada de dipper

"no llores", "no llores Mabel te lo suplico" – se decía así misma Mabel mientras que salía corriendo hacia uno de los balcones de la gran mansión, había llegado justo a poner en su lugar a dipper cuando vio como besaba a pacifica- "así que es oficial...sniiff…todo acabo entre nosotros…sniiff"- y sin poder aguantar más las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas al igual que su cuerpo caía al suelo lentamente – "ERES UN IDIOTA DIPPER TE ODIO"

OYE estas bien?- pregunto preocupado un joven quien se acercaba a ella y la ayudaba a levantarse…

Si..estoy bien- decía mientras que se limpiaba las lagrimas con las manos, sin embargo un pañuelo blanco fue puesto a su alcance, por lo que no tuvo de otra que tomarlo para limpiarse bien

Estas segura?...te traigo algo?

No gracias- sentencio con una sonrisa Mabel mientras que levantaba la cara encontrándose a nada más ni nada menos que …- robbie?

Heee?...me conoces?...o mejor dicho te conozco de alguna parte. ..- pregunto dudoso

No me reconoces?- pregunto lo obvio con una media sonrisa

Disculpa pero no…

Soy…Mabel…

Ante eso el muchacho se quedo sorprendido Mabel, la hermana de su enemigo dipper, vaya que había crecido y demasiado bien

Guau te vino bien la adolescencia-

Jajaja…si tu lo dices…

Guau…y que haces aquí…digo paso mucho tiempo desde su ultima visita

5 años

Guau

Jajaja si pz…venimos por que stan quería celebrar que dipper entro a la universidad de investigación

Dipper?...es quien se estuvo besando con pacifica hace un momento?...vaya que creció el mocoso

Ante eso Mabel simplemente desvió la mirada

Y tu?

No…yo no pase el examen

Vaya jajaj no te preocupes no eres ni la única ni la ultima- confeso pasando un brazo por sus hombros en un tipo abrazo, casa que no le molesto para nada a Mabel, es más necesitaba la compañía de alguien…para no hundirse en la depresión

Mientras tanto dipper se encontraba en el baño de hombres, había introducido agua en su boca y antes de escupirla realizo gárgaras

"Mabel tenia razón, soy un estúpido"- pensó con odio mientras que apretaba fuertemente el lavamanos- tengo que arreglar esto…quiero estar con ella- sentencio cuando comenzó a salir del baño encontrándose a Wendy y pacifica

Dipper a donde vas?- preguntaron ambas muchachas

Escuchen, con atención…- decía mientras que se zafaba del abrazo que ambas mujeres querían darle- yo AMO A MI NOVIA, es lo más preciado que tengo y ESTOY LOCO POR ELLA , así que lo siento en verdad, si no fuera por que en verdad estoy enamorado me hubiera encantado salir con una mujer de 20 años y con la más rica del pueblo, sin embargo no estoy interesado así que lo siento- y sin esperar palabra de las mujeres salió corriendo

Estaba tan concentrado corriendo que no se fijo que algo en el suelo lo hizo caer

"maldición"- pensó con odio mientras que se levantaba y veía con desprecio la causa de su caída, sin embargo algo lo sorprendió y fue el que era un anillo de oro con un diamante en medio- _"__si lo recoges es tuyo…-_ recordó las palabras de su tío stan_- "bueno mío me lo das"-_ un anillo…-sin más lo tomo y sin darle importancia lo guardo en su bolsillo para seguir corriendo

Su mirada se poso en un chico alto de cabello negro que reconoció enseguida robbie, vio a una hermosa, castaña con el que le decía algo y el pelinegro rápidamente se dirigía a las bebidas

"quien es la estúpida que caira con el?"- se pregunto, sin embargo una ira lo invadió y un deseo de venganza se apodero de el al ver a su hermana- MABEL- grito mientras que se dirigía a ella

Escucho un grito, de hecho escucho una voz, la reconocía a la perfección era la voz de su hermano así que sin más voltio encontrándose a su hermano

QUE HACES AQUÍ VETE- gritaba la castaña mientras empujaba a su hermano para salir ella corriendo

QUE HACES CON ESE IDIOTA?- pregunto enojado

EL NO ES UN IDIOTA TU SI, ADEMÁS A TI QUE TE IMPORTA VETE CON TU NOVIA

TU ERES MI NOVIA

NO… ES…PACIFICA- decía mientras que le daba una cachetada que los incomodo por unos segundos en silencio- los vi…besándose y un me dices que yo…soy tu novia- sentencio con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas- ERES UN IDIOTA- y sin más se hecho a correr, si no fuera por que la mano de dipper había sostenido su brazo deteniéndola

Tienes razón soy un idiota…- sentencio mirándola a los ojos- soy un idiota pero no por haber besado a pacifica, si no por que desconfié de ti, dude de ti, tu la persona a la que yo más amo

Ante eso Mabel se quedo sorprendida y sonrojada

Olvídalo…dipper yo…- sin embargo no pudo terminar su frase por que los labios de su hermano se posaron el los suyos en un beso apasionante que no pudo…quitarlo, no pudo alejarlo por que…lo amaba – Mabel te amo

Mabel simplemente no dijo nada, camino hacia la salida, dándole a entender a dipper que se iba a casa y claro que este entendió y se fue con ella

Durante el trayecto caminaron en completo silencio, nadie dacia nada, por que simplemente, aquel silencio decía todas las palabras que ellos necesitaban oír

Mabel…-llamo dipper mientras que cerraba la puerta de la habitación que nuevamente compartían

…..

Sabes…te amo esa es la verdad y por eso es que – decía mientras que se incaba en el piso mientras tomaba la mano de la mencionada- Mabel no hay chica como tu hoy lo comprobé quien hace latir mi corazón eres tu y nadie más que tu así que…Mabel te casas conmigo?- pregunto mientras que mostraba aquel anillo que se había encontrado en la fiesta de algo aparte de darle dinero a su tenia que servir

Dipper?...de…donde sacaste eso- pregunto sonrojada y sin creérselo todavía, su hermano, su hermano le había pedido matrimonio…

Lo encontré- ante eso la castaña simplemente alejo su mano

Mabel…este es solo un sustituto, voy ahorrar y cuando tenga el dinero suficiente te voy a comprar otro ese va hacer el verdadero- decía mientras que nuevamente tomaba la mano de su hermana

Y por que no nos esperamos para tener el verdadero

Por que ya no puedo más…necesito saber que nadie te va a robar de mi

Ante eso Mabel miro a su hermano

Dipper…ese matrimonio esta prohibido ante la sociedad además de que matrimonio significa que no va haber nadie más que yo en tu vida y tampoco no va haber nadie más en mi vida que no seas tu

Y?...no es eso verdad

Ante eso las castaña solamente desvío la mirada

Y que si es prohibido por la sociedad, es algo que no podemos evitar, yo no puedo evitar no sentirme atraído por ti , el amarte con locura, además si los dos tenemos el anillo de matrimonio oficialmente estaríamos casados, no por que un sacerdote nos case si no por que tu yo nos vamos a respetar y nos vamos a casar- finalizo mostrándole el anillo

Sin decir nada más Mabel acepto

Mabel…te tomo como esposa, prometo amarte, respetarte y cuidarte sobre todas las cosas hasta que la muerte nos separe

Dipper te tomo como esposo…prometo amarte…respetarte y cuidarte sobre todas las cosas…hasta que la muerte nos separe- y sin decir más Mabel se dejo colocar el anillo

Bien…supongo que puedo besar a la novia- concluyo con una sonrisa el castaño mientras que besaba profundamente los labios de su hermana, cuando se separaron, sus respiraciones estaban pausadas debido a la intensidad del beso

Sin perder más tiempo dipper cargo a su hermana y la coloco sobre la cama

Te molesta si paso a la luna de miel?- pregunto sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

A partir de ahí los besos se presentaron con mayor intensidad, las palabras de amor, de lujuria y deseo provocaron que la temperatura poco a poco subiera en ese cuarto

Dipper con la maestría que ya tenia había quitado por completo su vestido dejándola en ropa interior, el lentamente y sin dejar de besar su cuerpo comenzó a quitarse su ropa quedando los dos en ropas intimas

Te amo Mabel…- menciono mientras que besaba el cuello de la mencionada, mientras que quitaba el brassier dejando al descubierto los pechos de su hermana que no dudo en comenzar a besarlos, acariciarlos y succionarlos

Aaaahhh….dipper…-menciono excitada mientras que llevaba una mano hacia el bóxer de su hermano en donde comenzó acariciar esa parte de su anatomía que con cada movimiento se ponía más dura

La desesperación se apodero de los dos así que sin más, Mabel se quito sus calzones y dipper sus bóxer y sin decir una sola palabra la penetración llego, por que?...por que lo necesitaban, necesitaban sentirse uno solo, necesitaban sentirse unidos

Aaahhh…dipper…aaaahhh…más…mass…- gemía excitada Mabel mientras que envolvía sus piernas en las caderas del mencionado, sintiendo como este la penetraba más fuerte y más profundo justo lo que quería

Aaahhh….te amo….te amo…siempre te ame…y aaaahh….siempre amare…aaahhh….si….sii…

Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y profundas hasta que por fin el clímax llego a ellos

_A partir de esa boda diario todo cambio, pacifica y Wendy seguían acosando a dipper pero este siempre me prefería, yo a pesar de la molestia de mi hermano me hice amiga de robbie y me conto que si estaba dormido con varias chicas el día de su cumpleaños pero esas chicas eran sus primas que incluso había ahí otro hombre su primo, pero nada de eso vio Wendy _

_Se lo dije a Wendy no…para …nada una pequeña venganza por hacerme pasar malos ratos _

_Cuando regresamos a la ciudad, dipper se fue a la universidad, si lo admito, fue muy doloroso para mi el verlo partir por 4 años, sin embargo mi hermano hizo que casi ni notara el tiempo por que?... muy simple en vez de venir cada vacaciones a la casa, lo hacia cada viernes, se quedaba conmigo viernes sábado y domingo y manteníamos el fruto de nuestro amor intacto_

_Al siguiente año realice mi eximen nuevamente para la universidad y esta vez si me quede…en que carrera?...pz…simple veterinaria por que AMO a los animales no más que dipper pero casi lo mismo _

_Diario apenas a los 5 meses que dipper me dio ese falso anillo por fin me dio el verdadero es hermoso, es de oro y con letras marcadas y bañadas en plata dice " Mabel te amo " con dos diamantes en formas de corazón simplemente me encanto y no pude evitar llorar cuando me lo entrego _

_Ahora estamos sentados en un avión, ya no tenemos 17 si no 24 y estamos dispuestos hacer la mayor locura de nuestras vidas, nos vamos a ir a Hawái de vacaciones solamente los dos, pero no vamos a regresar, dipper…nos va a perder en el mapa para siempre…ya consiguió unas identificaciones falsas y oficialmente ante el sistema ya no somos hermanos si no esposos y vamos a irnos a vivir Inglaterra como pareja_

_Ha veces me pregunto como paso todo ?...como fue que acabamos así?...pero mis respuestas jamás me han hecho dudar de mi decisión, de que amo a dipper y el es mi vida, así que no me arrepiento de perder a todos, a mi familia, al tío stan y a mis amigos e incluso mi identidad por que después de todo estoy viendo a lo grande esta hermosa historia de amor junto a la persona que más amo _

Oye Mabel…que escribes?

Nada….cosas de mujeres

Mmm….

Dipper te amo

Yo igual te amo y siempre te amare

**FIN**


End file.
